


Dulling Lights

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Fantasy AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arguing, Face Slapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Kei needs Tadashi, desperately. Without him, he doesn't know what he'd do.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Fantasy AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Dulling Lights

Kei closes the door to the war room and sighs. Tadashi walks out of the room following him closely. 

"Are you all right Kei?" Tadashi asks, hand slipping into his. 

Kei grasps his hand tightly and shakes his head, the dangling bits of his crown and his earrings jingling and moving. 

"You heard them in there, no one volunteered to head the assault. I'm not one for ordering around my men and women, especially when it's something like this." He stops walking, the sound of heels clicking no longer reverberating through the hall. 

"Then I'll go." Tadashi supplies, taking Kei's other hand, raising them up to his chin. 

Kei let's go of his hands, face stricken with horror. "No. I won't let you." 

"No one else is. Someone has to. I won't let the Dark King win." 

"And he won't. But I can't risk you going out there, he might brainwash you again and he might take you. I won't be able to take that. I can't be here without you." 

It's Tadashi's turn to be horrified. He feels tears come to his eyes and drip over. "Kei." 

Kei hugs Tadashi close, grasping onto the back of his crop top.

"I'm going to go. I'm sorry." Tadashi murmurs. 

"Let me come with you, I'll help you, I'll lead the assault with you." 

Tadashi pushes away from him and lands a swift slap on his cheek. "You're so fucking stupid Kei." 

Kei's eyes are wide and he knows the engagement ring on Tadashi's ring finger is gonna leave a nice mark on his face. Tears pour from his eyes and he touches his stinging cheek. 

"Why did you do that?" He whimpers, his leaderly wall crumbling at the prospect of losing his beloved. 

"You're so stupid to think I'd let you come with me. I can't watch you die and you can't leave Lustretania without a leader!" His voice raises as he continues. 

"Well you can't leave me without a husband!" Kei screams, hands fisted and eyes flooding over. 

"I'm not going to! I'll return just fine! Why don't you trust me?!" Tadashi backs away from his fiance. 

"It's not that I don't trust you! I obviously trust you! I don't trust the shadow army! Or your father!" Kei wipes at his tears and swipes his wet fingers on the stone wall behind him. 

Kei crosses his arms and feels a tear drip down his neck. "I need you here, with me. I don't know what'd I do without you." Kei's voice is suddenly small, his eyes look to the side and he feels his knees shake. 

"Who else is going to go Kei?" 

The two mens screaming no longer echoing through the hallway. Kei shrugs his shoulders and starts to walk away. 

"I need some time to think." he sniffles and walks away, towards the overpass of his castle. 

"Kei!" Tadashi yells, walking after the man. 

The blonde man starts running, making a mad dash for the door. His wings start flapping, his tears whipping behind him as he runs. Tadashi catches up to his speed, frantically chasing after him. Kei breaks out onto the overpass and jumps up, taking flight. Before he can go anywhere Tadashi takes a hold of his ankle, pulling him down. 

"Get down here right now!" 

"Let go of me!" 

"No!" Tadashi gives him a final yank and Kei falls down into Tadashi's arms, struggling to escape the hug. 

He eventually gives in and lets himself breakdown. 

"Let me find someone else to go. Please. Please. Anyone else but you." 

Kei brings his knees to his chest as he separates from Tadashi. 

"If I stay, what are we going to be doing here on the Homefront? You know for a fact that the shadow army will try and invade."

"I'll protect everyone, I'll protect you. I promise." Kei says, looking at his fiance pleadingly. 

"Okay. Find someone else to lead and I'll stay." Tadashi reaches out a hand, offering it. 

Kei smiles, his cheek still stinging and takes his hand. Their rings gleam in the sunlight and Kei moves his fingers in a unique pattern. This creates a bird made out of light that chirps and lands on Tadashi's nose. It then explodes, dusting his fiance's cheek is glittering sparkles. 

"Kei, you know I love you?"

"The now forming scar and bruise on my cheek says otherwise." he says, only half joking. 

"I'm sorry baby." He says, slowly and regretfully, rubbing a circle in the back of Kei's hand. 

"It's okay. Just don't hit me again. Ever." 

"I promise."


End file.
